Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn, là một cậu bé trong gia đình Flynn Fletcher . Cậu là con trai riêng của Linda Flynn và có bố dượng là Lawrence Fletcher. Phineas có chị gái (ruột) là Candace, và người anh em kế Ferb - con riêng của Lawrence. Phineas có thú nuôi là Perry- một con thú mỏ vịt mà Phineas luôn tò mò rằng nó từ đâu đến. Một sự lạc quan không giới hạn, Phineas nhìn thế giới bằng con mắt trong sáng của một đứa trẻ yêu đời. Cậu cũng cực kỳ thông minh, sáng tạo, Phineas luôn phát minh ra những thứ không thể và không bao giờ chán nản với mọi hoạt động. Những sáng tạo của cậu và Ferb luôn vô tình được "dọn dẹp sạch sẽ mỗi ngày" bởi phát minh độc ác của Tiến sĩ Heinz Doofenshmirtz và cậu luôn cảm ơn vì điều đó (ngoại lệ ở một vài tập phim) Thông tin tiểu sử Thời thơ ấu thumb|left|250px|Phineas mới sinh trên tay chị gái. Sinh ra tại Mĩ vào thập niên 90, Phineas sống tại Danville. Lúc cậu còn bé, mẹ của cậu, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, đã gặp và yêu cha của Ferb, một nhà khảo cổ học người Anh tên Lawrence Fletcher tại buổi hoà nhạc của Love Handel. Cuối cùng cả hai kết hôn, và Phineas với chị gái Candace có một người cha dượng và một người anh em cùng cha khác mẹ tên Ferb ("Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together"). thumb|left|250px|Phineas Flynn|Phineas nhỏ cạnh Candace (trái) và Ferb (phải) Phineas lớn lên trong một "gia đình pha trộn", nhưng từ khi cậu sống cuộc sống này cho cả đời mình, cậu cảm thấy nó như một gia đình Mĩ bình thường. Phineas và chị gái đôi khi bị nhầm lẫn bởi mẹ mình như con đẻ của cha dượng, ví dụ như được nói rằng họ có trí tưởng tượng của ông ấy. ("It's About Time!") 250px|thumb|left Phineas đã đến thăm Little Duffer's, sân golf mini duy nhất tại Danville lúc nhỏ. Cậu đã luôn luôn nhỏ, nhưng lại thích nghi tốt ("Put That Putter Away"). Trong lúc sống trong Maple Drive, Phineas đã gặp một vài người bạn. Trong đó có Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, người thầm yêu mến cậu. Cô bé tham gia vào kế hoạch mùa hè của cậu ngay từ lúc đầu ("Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party Of Terror"). Hàng năm từ khi cậu còn là em bé, Phineas và gia đình cùng với một vài người bạn, đến thăm nhà của Clyde Flynn và Betty Jo Flynn, được đặt tên là "Trại Phineas và Ferb." ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "The Ballad of Badbeard") Cuộc phiêu lưu mùa hè 'Những tháng đầu' thumb|250px|left|Phineas trên tàu lượn. Một trong những kế hoạch đầu tiên của Phineas là huấn luyện khỉ tung hứng trên xe đạp (trong Original Story Pitch, một thời gian trước khi xây dựng "tàu lượn siêu tốc tuyệt vời nhất"). Một hoạt động khác cậu đã tham gia là đi đến hội chợ bang và lên trên một tàu lượn "quèn" chỉ đi lên một chút, sau đó đi xuống và hết chỉ sau hơn 3 giây ("Rollercoaster"). Trong ngày đầu tiên của mùa hè, Phineas đã làm một tàu lượn siêu tốc cực kì lớn và đặt tên là "Coolest Coaster Ever" (tàu lượn siêu tốc tuyệt vời nhất). Sau đó, cậu làm một bãi biển ở sân sau và sửa lại núi Rushmore vào ngày sinh nhật của Candace ("Phineas And Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo","Rollercoaster","Lawn Gnome Beach Party Of Terror","Candace Loses Her Head") thumb|250px|Phineas biểu diễn cùng [[Ferb Fletcher|Ferb]] Phineas đã nổi tiếng trong một ngày do tạo nên ban nhạc Phineas And The Ferb-Tones, một ban nhạc xuất sắc tuyệt vời với một bản hit. Ban nhạc của cậu bao gồm Ferb và Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Ban nhạc đã được đề nghị làm khách hàng của công ty thu âm Huge-O-Records, nhưng đã từ chối bằng một cơn giận của nữ danh ca. Ban nhạc biểu diễn lần cuối tại trung tâm mua sắm Googolplex với bài "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" cùng chị gái của Phineas, Candace ("Flop Starz") thumb|250px|left|Isabella nói với Phineas rằng có một chữ "M" trong "Time Machine" (Máy thời gian) tại thời điểm 300 năm trước Công Nguyên]] Phineas đã là một trong những người đầu tiên du hành vượt thời gian thành công, làm lại một cỗ máy thời gian ở bảo tàng địa phương. Du hành đến 300 triệu năm trước Công Nguyên, Phineas và Ferb đã vô tình mang theo Candace. Máy thời gian bị phá huỷ bởi 1 con T-Rex. Và khi Candace hoàn toàn rối loạn, hai cậu bé dành thời gian luyện tập tính kiên nhẫn và chờ một tin nhắn Phineas gửi để trở về hiện tại. Sau một lúc, Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls của cô bé hiện ra và cứu họ. Một tia sét đánh vào dây điện nguồn của chiếc máy, cung cấp đủ điện để họ trở về hiện tại. ("It's About Time") Phineas chịu trách nhiện tái hợp nhóm Love Handel trong một đêm cho lễ kỉ niệm ngày cưới của bố mẹ cậu. Phineas không gặp khó khăn khi thuyết phục Danny, nhưng cần đến các bài hát để thuyết phục Bobby Fabulous và Swampy. Cuối cùng, ban nhạc đã biểu diễn ("Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together") và có vẻ như họ đã ở lại cùng nhau vì đã xuất hiện trong một vài tập phim sau đó. thumb|250px|Phineas và [[Ferb Fletcher|Ferb lên tên lửa với Perry trên tay Phineas]] Phineas và anh kề đã đi vào không gian để xem một ngôi sao đã được cha đặt tên theo hai cậu. Chị của hai cậu tình cờ được mang theo và ba người đã có một cuộc hành trình đầy nguy hiểm xuyên thiên hà. Sống sót sau một dãy thiên thạch và một vài nguy hiểm, họ hết nhiên liệu và dừng lại tại một tiểu hành tinh có quán sữa lắc. Ở đó, Phineas nhận ra đó thật ra là ngôi sao của mình. Một lát sau, họ trở về nhà, nơi Phineas được mời đi nhảy bởi Isabella. Cậu chấp nhận và nói rõ rằng cậu và sẽ đến mà không nhận ra ý của Isabella rằng đó là một buổi hẹn hò của chỉ hai người. ("Out To Launch") 'Những tháng giữa' Những tháng giữa cập đến, Phineas và các bạn lập ra Aglet Aid để tăng nhận thức về niềm vui mới của Phineas, đầu dây giày. Buổi biểu diễn tỏ ra rất thành công, và tăng nhận thức cho tất cả người dân Danville, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ còn là ký ức nhờ phát minh của Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ("Tip of the Day") 250px|thumb|left|Phineas và [[Ferb Fletcher|Ferb với Nosey yếu ớt]] Sự quan tâm của cậu và anh trai đến sinh vật "Nosey" làm họ đến tìm kiếm nó ở hồ Nose. Cuối cùng họ cũng tìm ra và nhận thấy rằng đó là một sinh vật tốt và hiền lành nhưng muốn sống một cuộc sống bình yên, tránh xa khỏi con mắt của giới truyền thông. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Cậu và Ferb còn giúp Baljeet làm một cánh cổng đến Sao Hoả cho dự án về hội trợ khoa học của cậu ấy. ("Unfair Science Fair","Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Một vài ngày sau, Baljeet lại nhờ họ giúp chiến thắng ở cuộc thi quả dưa hấu to nhất. Trong lúc đó, Heinz Doofenshmirtz làm cả vũ trụ trở nên to hơn, nhưng mọi việc như chưa từng xảy ra vì không có sự khác biệt nào. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") Phineas đã nhận được một thú nuôi cá tên Goldie. Cậu và Ferb đã làm một bể cá ở sân sau và cho cả cá heo, cá voi và bạch tuộc vào để làm bạn với Goldie. Phát minh của tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz đã làm đông cứng bể cá và nó được thả trôi về với tự nhiên một cách tình cờ (và không hay biết) bởi cú đẩy của Candace ("Backyard Aquaruim"). thumb|250px|Phineas ,Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford biểu diễn trên nóc nhà để gọi Perry về Một ngày, Phineas và Ferb đã phát hiện ra một người ngoài hành tinh tên Meap ở sân sau. Phineas nói Meap là một trong những sinh vật đáng yêu nhất thế giới. Khi Meap chạy đi, cậu ra ngoài tìm trong khi Ferb ở lại sửa tàu vũ trụ. Sau đó cậu tiết lộ với Isabella rằng cậu đã nghĩ cô rất đáng yêu. Họ nhận ra Meap thật sự là một đặc vụ an ninh giữa các ngân hà và giúp Meap đánh bại kẻ thù, Mitch. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Một đêm, khi Phineas và Ferb đang ngủ, Perry biến mất vào căn cứ và được nói rằng sẽ được phân công đánh bại một kẻ xấu khác, và ngoài ra, sẽ ở với một gia đình khác. Perry rời đi vào sáng hôm sau làm Phineas cảm thấy rất buồn. Cậu quyết định mở một chiến dịch (khá giống với chiến dịch đầu dây giày) và hát một bài hát về Perry. Sau đó, Perry trở về và Phineas vui vẻ ngay lập tức. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") Phineas ,Ferb, Candace và bố mẹ cùng Isabella bị đắm tàu và kẹt trên một hoang đảo sau cơn bão. Lawrence nhờ Phineas và Ferb làm một nơi trú ẩn để ở tạm. Nhưng hai cậu làm quá và "nơi chú ẩn" đó thật sự giống một nhà nghỉ với đầy đủ tiện nghi hơn. Mặc dù cậu cậu chỉ làm những gì bố bảo, Candace vẫn cố bắt hai cậu (điều duy nhất cô giận là hai cậu đã không làm một thứ giúp mọi người trở về đất liền). ("Swiss Family Phineas"). Trong một chuyến đi chơi biển, Phineas ,Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford và một "người bạn" không mời, Irving đã khám phá ra thành phố mất tích Atlantis. ("Atlantis") Trong ngày lễ thống nhất vùng ba bang, Phineas và bạn bè đã làm một cuộc diễu hành, làm những quả bóng to có hình họ, và thậm chí có cả Love Handel biểu diễn. Buford cố gắng phá hoại cuộc diễu hành nhưng Phineas đã có những biện pháp phòng ngừa và đều vượt qua bẫy của cậu. Sau khi những quả bóng đã bay đi, Phineas và các bạn tiếp tục cuộc diễu hành một cách đơn giản bằng cách kéo các toa xe nhỏ. ("Hip Hip Parade") Tính cách Các mối quan hệ Ferb thumb|left|250px|Phineas và Ferb Đối với Phineas, Ferb không chỉ là một người anh em mà còn là một người bạn hết sức thân thiết. Nếu không có Ferb đã không có những ngày hè náo nhiệt đầy ý nghĩa. Phineas thường nói rất nhiều với Ferb (nhưng Ferb thường không nói nhiều, cậu là tuýp người hành động), và có lần bảo Ferb đến một cửa hàng, nhưng không phải trước khi đưa cho Ferb một ghi chép về những thứ họ cần (nên Ferb không cần phải hỏi) ("Rollercoaster") Cuộc sống của hai cậu bé thường gắn liền với nhau trong suốt seri phim ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted","Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Có lẽ minh chứng tốt nhất về tình cảm của hai cậu là ở tập "Rollercoaster" khi Phineas nói không thể tìm được 1 người anh tốt hơn Ferb. Candace thumb|250px|Phineas và Candace Candace là chị ruột của Phineas, một người chị luôn cố gắng vạch trần các kế hoạch của em trai mình với mẹ. Phineas không bao giờ lo lắng hay giận dữ khi Cadance nói "Chị sẽ mách mẹ!" (Thỉnh thoảng, cậu còn lịch sự đáp lại "OK, chị sẽ mách gì?"). Thật ra, cậu chỉ nghĩ tất cả những việc cậu làm đều không có hại (đúng là thế). Cậu biểu lộ tình yêu đối với Candace rất nhiều và luôn đối xử với cô rất tử tế mặc dù cô ít khi đối xử với cậu như vậy khi cậu có kế hoạch, và hay cung cấp cho cô một vai trò nổi bật trong một trong những kế hoạch cậu đặt ra, cho rằng cô sẽ có thời gian vui vẻ ("Rollercoaster","Flop Starz",v.v). Ngoài ra, cậu còn khâm phục Candace ở một vài địa vị mà có vẻ như quên đi những nỗi sợ và sự khó chịu của cô. Rất nhiều kế hoạch của cậu là nhằm giúp đỡ cô (ví dụ như học đỗ xe song song), và cậu đã rất quan tâm về việc mình sẽ làm gì trong ngày sinh nhật của cô. Candace tự nhận mình là người lớn duy nhất trong nhà và liên tục cố gắng đẩy hai cậu vào rắc rối, nhưng cô thường đặt lời đe doạ sang một bên và gọi mẹ nếu cô thấy những lợi ích tiềm tàng cho bản thân (thường bao gồm Jeremy) hoặc ai đó quan trọng đối với cô (ví dụ: cứu lấy lễ kỉ niệm của bố mẹ) trong kế hoạch của họ. Mặc dù cố gắng để những cậu bé bị bắt, động cơ của cô chỉ đơn thuần là do bực tức vì họ có thể thoát với những kế hoạch ngoạn mục, và không có một ác tâm thật sự, tuy nhiên sự bực tức của cô có vẻ như tăng dần theo tiến độ phim. Điều này thường làm cô nhìn rất tệ. Cô có tham gia vào một vài kế hoạch hè của Phineas và Ferb, nhưng "sự thúc giục bắt" vẫn trong tâm trí của cô ("Rollercoaster","Traffic Cam Caper","It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World","Candace Loses Her Head","Not Phineas And Ferb","The Great Indoors"). Mẹ Linda Linda là mẹ ruột của Phineas and Candace. Phineas luôn yêu quý mẹ mình. Linda không bao giờ nghi ngờ về những lời mách của Candace vì tất cả những gì hai cậu làm đều biến mất một cách ngẫu nhiên, chủ yếu là do các phát minh điên rồ của tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz. Linda luôn cho rằng tất cả là trí tưởng tượng của Cadace. Phineas rất quan tâm đến mẹ cậu đã chuẩn bị một bữa tiệc lớn trong ngày sinh nhật của mẹ mình. Cậu còn có vẻ rất quan tâm và còn một chút có tội khi quên về việc đó ("Mom's Birthday"). Bố Lawrence Phineas rất tốt với bố dượng của mình, và từ khi cậu biết ông là bố của mình cho đến hết cuộc đời, cậu gọi ông là "Bố". Lawrence đã được thông báo về kế hoạch của Phineas và Ferb (có thể là Candace mách), nhưng việc này không làm ông phiền. Lawrence và Ferb khá giống nhau về vẻ bề ngoài, đáng chú ý nhất là đầu hình chữ "F". Tuy nhiên Ferb còn giống ông nội của cậu hơn ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World","Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together"). Perry Thú mỏ vịt Perry là thú nuôi của Phineas. Perry còn là một điệp viên bí mật mà Phineas không hề biết. Nó thường dọn dẹp hết các kế hoạch mỗi ngày trước khi mẹ về. Phineas thường nói những con thú mỏ vịt như Perry "không làm gì nhiều". Cậu còn rất lo lắng cho Perry. Phineas thường thắc mắc Perry đã ở đâu khi cậu không thể tìm thấy nó. Điều này có thể vì cậu muốn đảm bảo Perry an toàn. Các bạn thumb|250px|Phineas, Ferb và nhóm bạn.Phineas rất nổi tiếng ở Maple Drive. Những đứa trẻ hàng xóm rất thích những hoạt động của cậu và Ferb và thường tham gia cùng cậu. Phineas thường tạo các hoạt động cùng nhóm bạn chính của mình. Buford Van Stomm cũng ở trong nhóm. Mặc dù trong quá khứ, Buford thường bắt nạt Phineas, hai cậu đã trở thành bạn thân ("Gaming the System","Raging Bully"). Baljeet thì khác. Cậu đã nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Phineas và Ferb nhiều lần, kể cả cài đặt hình ba chiều "tín hiệu Baljeet" cho họ để nói chuyện lúc cần thiết. Phineas đã vui vẻ giúp cậu ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister","Unfair Science Fair"). Thêm vào đó, Phineas có một người bạn là Irving, người tự nhận là fan của Phineas và Ferb. Cậu ta không phải bạn thân chính như Buford, Isabella, Baljeet nhưng hơn Django Brown ("Hide and Seek","What Do It Do?","Atlantis"). Một người bạn khác ở mức độ thấp hơn là Django Brown ("Jerk De Soleil","Greece Lightning","Oil on Candace"). Cậu đã làm bạn với Carl một thời gian ngắn mà không biết cậu ta là đặc vụ bí mật cho một nhiệm vụ của O.W.C.A. ("Undercover Carl"). Fireside Girls đội hướng đạo sinh 46231 làm việc theo nhóm dưới sự lãnh đạo của Isabella. Họ đã giúp Phineas và Ferb 52 lần ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap","The Fast and the Phineas",v.v). Tài năng Những câu nói thường ngày *(Sau khi được hỏi cậu có quá trẻ để làm việc gì đó...) "Yes, yes I am," và đôi khi "No..." *"How serendipitous," *"Hey, where's Perry?" *(Thường sau khi Isabella hỏi "Whatcha' Doin?") "We're building a...", "We're making a...", or "We're..." *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Oh, there you are, Perry." *"Well that can't be good." *"I like to keep moving forward." *"Seize the day." *"Whatcha Doin?" (đôi khi) Lồng tiếng Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ 200px|thumb|Phineas Flynn Thông tin cơ sở Phía sau màn ảnh Thể_loại:Trẻ nhỏ Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính